Taking One For the Team
by lordofthepringles
Summary: There's something about wearing panties in public that gives Dave a huge boost in confidence. Maybe it's realizing no one can tell what's under his jeans(/suit/whatever the situation calls for), or maybe that he doesn't care if anyone finds out his secret. Maybe both. In any case, his strutting has garnered some unexpected attention... (Kurtofsky centric).


Kurt didn't like the summer heat in New York City. It was always humid and sticky and as soon as he was done working, he was rushing home to change out of his clothes and lay naked for a while in front of his small window AC unit. Unfortunately, this day was an arid 95 degrees and he had promised to meet up with David for drinks and a movie after work. He was half tempted to call Dave and cancel, but it had been close to two months since they had last seen each other. Dave had made it sound so simple. They were both in New York City, both were single and lonely and they could lean on each other. It had taken them awhile to reconnect and form a tepid friendship, but after about eight months of hanging out and getting to know each other, they had fallen into an easy pattern of dinners, concerts, shows, and marathons of their favorite shows. Dave was the closest thing to a best friend he had in the city, since Rachel had moved back to Ohio to take over the Glee club in Mr. Schue's absence. Then, Dave got his new job, and all the nights they used to spend together, was filled with work events and late nights for Dave. Kurt had to practically beg David for that evening's festivities and Kurt wasn't about to cancel it, even if he was extremely uncomfortable. Truthfully, Kurt had fallen a tiny bit in love with Dave and the last few months of seeing Dave, but not being close enough to really see if it was something Kurt wanted to pursue, was torture. This would be the first time in months that he'd have Dave's attention for more than a brief phone conversation or coffee meet.

Kurt was roused from his daydream when he heard the driver of the town car he rented beep. He had been lucky enough to do rather well in the Broadway circuits. He was acting and was looking to get into the costume design aspect. He loved everything about showmanship from the dancing and singing down to the details on the costumes and shoes that each character wore. He made enough money from his shows and a part time song writing gig he had with Rachel, that he was able to afford a nice apartment and pay his bills. He didn't have to rely on anyone and had gotten rid of his last roommate, once Rachel had moved away. What he had lost in human companionship, he had accrued in the form of a cat named Claudio. Claudio rubbed and purred against his legs as Kurt hurriedly grabbed his phone and wallet off his dressing room table. He waved goodbye to some of the dancers who were still rehearsing the opening show that would come later in the week. He made his way to the street and slipped into his car. He gave the driver his address and felt the butterflies float in as he prepared to meet Dave for drinks and dinner.

Thankfully, the place he had chosen was known for their drinks and their amazing food and it was cool inside. He knew David hadn't arrived, as David always ran fifteen to twenty minutes late, even when he wasn't busy with his work. He ordered his orange creamsicle martini and a platter of deep fried green beans. That was one of the few deep fried foods he would eat and he remembered the first time he had ordered them in Dave's presence. Dave teased him mercilessly for an hour about how he was a redneck. Kurt refused to talk to him for two days after that incident, but now, Dave doesn't comment on Kurt's eating habits. He was lost in blissful pleasure eating his appetizer and drinking his martini when he smelled Dave's familiar cologne behind him.

Dave was smiling at him and removing his jacket. Since getting signed to the largest sports agency in the world, Dave had started dressing considerably nicer. Dave had gotten the call on a Thursday evening and on Saturday he had practically begged Kurt to take him shopping. Kurt spent the whole day dressing Dave to the nines and being only slightly jealous that Kurt wouldn't get to see Dave dressed like that every day.

Dave had grabbed a menu from the hostess on the way in and slide into a stool beside Kurt. He asked Kurt how his day was and Kurt just shrugged and happily ate another green bean. All the nervous feelings and butterflies had suddenly started working overtime and Kurt wanted to reach over and kiss Dave. That was a pretty new feeling for Kurt. He decided he'd rather keep his mouth busy with something else.

The bartender came over and took Dave's order. A few minutes later Dave had his Guinness and a plate of chili cheese fries and he was happily munching away as well. Kurt watched him out of the corner of his eyes and just admired how much Dave had grown up since moving to the city. From where they had been in high school, to now, was an amazing change.

Dave was telling him all about his new job and how he got to work with the lead agents and very famous sports figures. He was deep into a story about LeBron James's agent, who was at the company, and how LeBron had invited his agent and some of the junior agents to a golf outing. Kurt just kept watching Dave thinking how smart he was and attractive. The more he thought about all the things he liked about Dave, the more his nerves worked overtime. He really was in love with Dave. And he was screwed. Dave had started seeing someone a few months prior and had told Kurt all about how wonderful and hot and sexy Aaron was. Kurt wanted to throw up or throw a temper tantrum, maybe even both.

When Dave called him a few days later to meet up for dinner and to meet Aaron, Kurt wanted to stomp his foot and say no like a petulant brat. Kurt sat at the bar, waiting for Dave and his boyfriend to arrive, while he nervously sipped his long island iced tea. If he had to put up David and his perfect new boyfriend, he would at least be drunk doing it.

He didn't have to wait long until Dave walked in the door of the restaurant. Dave spotted him after a few moments and made his way over to Kurt. He looked sad and upset. Kurt patted the barstool beside him and ordered a vodka tonic for his friend.

"What's wrong, David?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're about to punch something or cry."

Dave just sighed and looked at his drink.

He was silent for a few minutes as he swished his drink around.

Kurt could see he was struggling with something.

Finally Dave looked up and straight ahead as if looking at Kurt would make him lose the courage to say what he had to say.

"Aaron broke up with me tonight."

"What?! Since when? I thought he was like your dream guy."

"I thought he was. Turns out he's not."

"Did he say why?"

"I don't want to say."

"Why not?"

"Just drop it, Kurt."

"David, we are best friends, if you can't tell me who can you tell?"

"I don't want to tell anyone."

"Oh my God, David. Just tell me!"

"Fine. I like wearing women's underwear. It makes me feel sexy and confident and it's comfortable. I didn't tell Aaron about it until he found out tonight."

"How did he find out?"

"I had a huge business meeting today and I just wanted to feel like I was in power and in charge. I don't know. I just wanted my clients to know I meant business."

"And…?"

"And, I forgot that I was wearing them, because I just feel comfortable when I'm wearing them. So didn't change them like I normally would before I see Aaron. And he met me at my office to meet before we were having dinner with you. We started making out and then he asked if we could have a quickie, and I'm never one to turn down impromptu sex, and that's when he saw it."

"The panties?"

"Yeah. They are hot pink and definitely women's underwear and he flipped out. He claimed that he wasn't into that. That he needed someone who was all male all the time and I tried to tell him that me having a penis pretty much solidified my manhood, but he told me it was over and that I was a sick fuck and not to call him again."

Kurt's hand tightened on his glass as Dave explained more and more. He had never really thought about cross dressing before, but the image of Dave wearing hot pink panties with no one else knowing what he was wearing, turned him on so much.

He needed to get out of there and find a bathroom as soon as possible. He was rock hard just form listening to David talk about his fetish. Kurt was starting to get flushed and the air suddenly felt hotter than before.

Dave sighed and dropped his head onto his hands,

"I have to get out of here. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm just not in the mood for dinner and pretending like I didn't just get my heart shattered."

Kurt just nodded and squeezed David's hand.

Less than an hour later he was in his bedroom in the shower, tensing his shoulders as he came over his hand. Literally, everything Dave did turned him on. Knowing that Dave had a fetish and he was one of only two people that knew about it was driving Kurt crazy.

For the next two months every time he saw Dave walk beside him or in front of him while wearing suits, jeans and a t-shirt, or even gym shorts, he wondered if he was wearing those hot pink panties. Dave was so confident when he walked and so sure of himself, that Kurt knew the answer to it. It drove him to distraction. Dave caught him at least six times off guard with questions, while Kurt was daydreaming about peeling those panties off with his teeth.

Kurt tried desperately to get over it, to find someone new, someone, anyone else who could distract him and make him think of someone else other than Dave. On a Friday night in July, Dave called him. He told him that he had tickets to a baseball game and he'd love for Kurt to go with him. Kurt couldn't say no. He hated sports with a passion, but he wanted to spend time with David.

The first time Dave did it, Kurt thought his heart my stop beating. Dave had just barely leaned over to tie his shoe and Kurt caught the hot pink peeking out from his jeans. Then in the middle of the fifth inning, Dave stood up and stretched his arms over his head. His fitted t-shirt rose up slightly to show David's treasure trail and the pink fabric slung over his hips perfectly. Kurt was hard by that point and could feel himself starting to leak. He had to get to the bathroom. There was no way he would make it to the seventh inning stretch, let alone the end of the game.

Kurt refused to look at Dave for the next twenty minutes. When Dave ordered a beer from one of the concession workers, he stood up and leaned over a few seats to hand him his money. Kurt saw his perfectly formed ass and could see the damn outline of the panties. They were bikini bottoms and Kurt lost it.

He quickly got up and shoved past a startled looking Dave. He went to the nearest restroom he could find and went into one of the stalls. He was barely in there for two minutes when he heard the door open. He heard Dave softly call his name.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked really flustered. Do you need anything from me?"

"No, David! I don't need anything from you."

"What is that supposed to mean, Kurt?"

Kurt was in such a sexual induced haze and lust and want, that he threw open the door. He knew Dave could see his raging hard on and his breathe was coming out in shuddering waves.

"You… did this to me, so unless you're offering that kind of help, go back to the game."

Dave stood in shock for what felt like a million years. He finally smiled and took a step toward Kurt.  
>"It took you long enough."<p>

"What the fuck?!"

"Kurt. You really think I've been wearing these just for myself the last few weeks? I mean yeah, I love how I feel when I wear them. They make me feel powerful and sexy and comfortable in my own skin. But the way you look at me when I wear them makes me feel even better. You think you are good at hiding your reaction, but you're really not and you have never been. "

"You mean you've been purposely torturing me with those damn hot pink panties on purpose? What the hell was the point? To make yourself feel better?"

"To get you used to the idea and to hopefully one day get you so hot and bothered you have to run to the bathroom to take care of a magnificent hard-on."

"You panned this!?"

"Maybe. What would you say if I said yes?"

"I'd say, get your ass in this stall and be prepared for your world to be rocked."

"Yes. Kurt. Yes, Yes, Yes."

"Get your ass in here and be prepared for your world to be rocked."

Dave happily stepped into the stall. What had been nervous tension had turned into a totally different type of tension. Kurt's hands immediately went to Dave's waist and his hand was unbuckling his jeans and sliding them down his massive thighs.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw Dave standing there in hot pink bikini bottoms. His package was too large to be covered by the front and the tip of his cock peeked out over the top of the underwear. He looked gorgeous.

Kurt whimpered a small groan and immediately went to his knees. He quickly peeled the underwear to the side and without words or thinking he took Dave into his mouth. He quickly hollowed his cheeks and began licking and sucking at Dave's cock. Kurt was even more turned on doing this. Here was this incredibly sexy and powerful man standing in hot pink underwear getting the blowjob of his life and he was using one hand to brace himself against the bathroom stall wall and the other patted the back of Kurt's head. Dave tried to warn Kurt that he was close, but Kurt provided even more suction and within a few seconds he was sucking Dave clean. Kurt licked his lips and grinned up at Dave who was shuddering as he was still coming down from the high.

"I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you for the wonderful orgasm, Kurt?"

Dave grinned and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

Dave asked Kurt if he wanted him to return the favor.

Kurt just smiled and said, "Maybe later."

They went back to the game. Kurt felt much bolder and reached for David's hand. A few minutes later when Kurt saw Dave lean over on purpose so he could catch a glimpse of the panties again, he leaned over and whispered in Dave's ear all the things they were going to do when they got back to his place after the game.

Dave blushed bright red and by the end of the ninth inning, Dave and Kurt were practically running to the subway station to get back to Kurt's place.

As Kurt was rimming David later that night with the panties pulled to the side, he asked David if he had other colors and styles. Dave told him he had only bought the one pair, but that Kurt could go shopping with him the next day and pick out some more for him. Kurt groaned and came at the thought of David trying on ladies panties. He decided then and there, he could and would live with Dave's kink, because it turned out he sort of loved it too.


End file.
